


For Neil

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [6]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Character Death, Coping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Every year since Neil's death, Charlie's taken the same poem, on the same bit of paper to his grave to read.**Warnings! Mentions of death!**





	For Neil

It's not written on the centre-fold from a Playboy magazine. But it is tear stained, and ripped, dog eared in the corners through continuing use. It being pulled out from the depths of Charlie's pockets. First it was not so deep standard issue school trousers, then it was luxury silk tailor made trousers, and in winter, deep and warm pockets. It wasn't written for a class assignment. It wasn't written to be heard by the masses. It was written for Neil, and as such can alone be read aloud at his grave, and only when Charlie's alone. It's for Neil.


End file.
